


Songs of the Steam

by duhlightwoods



Series: Alec Lightwood's Greatest Hits [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duhlightwoods/pseuds/duhlightwoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short fic in which magnus bane realizes that his boyfriend has one hell of a singing voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs of the Steam

**Author's Note:**

> comment and tell me what you think!

Magnus loved the sound of Alec’s voice. He loved it when it was low and raspy in the morning, and when it was deep and sexy at night under the sheets. When Alec told stories about his demon hunt of the night prior, Magnus would listen with his hand under his chin, and his ears open, occasionally asking Alec to repeat a word or two. However, the one thing Magnus liked more than Alec’s speaking voice, was his singing voice.

  
Alec wasn’t at all the performing type. The only places that he flaunted his talents were when he was out hunting with Jace or in the bedroom when Magnus stayed awake late to wait for him. As a matter of fact, Magnus discovered his boyfriend’s hidden talent by accident.

It was a dreary Saturday evening when Magnus came home earlier than usual. Once he arrived in his living room, he was startled by the growling of his stomach in the empty, quiet apartment. He looked around for Alec, only to find Chairman Meow resting in his cat tower. A frown formed on Magnus’ face before he faintly heard water running in the shower.

  
Magnus smiled mischievously to himself as he tossed his shoes to the side and made his way to the bathroom. The sound of the water grew louder, and so did the sound of Alec’s voice.

  
At first, Magnus thought Alec heard him arrive and was calling out for him. However, that wasn’t the case. Through the bathroom door, Magnus could hear the sound of Alec… singing. He pressed his ear to the door, hoping to hear better.

  
The sound of the running water was loud, but the only thing Magnus could hear was Alec’s voice. It was silky and smooth like caramel as he transitioned from note to note seamlessly. From the other side of the door, Magnus could not recognize the song, but the more Alec sang, the more it became one of his favorites. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself, appreciating the singing voice that he never knew his boyfriend had.

  
After a minute of leaning against the door, Magnus felt the urge to join the shadowhunter in the shower. Slowly, he turned the knob and slid through the door and into the steaming hot room. Alec’s boxers were thrown messily on the floor along with a black shirt and jeans. Out of habit and with a snap of his fingers, Magnus had the clothes folded in a neat pile on the toilet.

  
At this point, Alec was still singing with his eyes closed and his fingers in his now foaming hair. “Nobody said it was easy, no one ever said, it would be this hard,” Alec crooned as he continued to lather his hair with shampoo. From where he stood in the sultry room, Magnus had a good look at Alec’s glistening upper body muscles. With the perfect view and clear sound of Alec’s voice, Magnus had the best seat in the house. Standing in the corner, the warlock began to peel off his clothes, making sure to magically fold them before he opened the shower door and entered the chamber.

  
When Magnus’ feet were both on the cool, wet shower tile, he didn’t hesitate to snake his arms under Alec’s and place them on his chest. In response, Alec’s body tensed before he turned to see Magnus over his shoulder. They had been in the shower together a few times, but Alec was still getting used to it, as his face turned red and he tried to resist covering himself.

  
Magnus ran his hands up and down Alec’s back before reaching up to entangle his fingers in his still soapy hair. Alec immediately relaxed, closed his eyes, and tilted his head back, letting the water stream hit his face.

  
“Quite the voice you have, Alexander,” Magnus purred against Alec’s wet shoulder. Mortified, Alec removed the warlock’s hands from his hair and continued to rinse himself.  
“Okay, stop,” he groaned, rolling his eyes.

  
“You sing beautifully, my love. Please, don’t stop for me,” Magnus said as he wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist and rested his head on his left shoulder.  
“Drop it, alright,” Alec demanded in a stern voice. Magnus frowned and stepped away from the shadowhunter slightly.

  
Annoyed, Alec passed Magnus and exited the shower before wrapping his towel around his waist and storming out of the bathroom.

  
Magnus snapped his fingers once more and shut off the water. He stood in the shower chamber with his arms crossed, watching Alec dry off in the bedroom.

  
“I love a challenge.”


End file.
